LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P13/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting in the living room together) Erin: How are you feeling Alex? Alex: I hate you. Erin: No you don't. Alex: You know I hate it when they start shifting Erin! Erin: It was funny! Alex: Not to me! Tom: Come on guys, calm down. It's over now. Alex: I guess. But you owe me for that. Erin: Yeah yeah, I know. Tom: So, what should we- (Tom's phone begins to ring as he answers it. The caller is revealed as Otto) Tom: Hello? Otto: Hey Tom, uhhh we may have a bit of a problem over here. Tom: Why? What's wrong? Otto: I was opening up my office for the morning and when I entered, I found something off. Tom: What is it? Otto: One of my spare cyborg bodies appears to have gone missing. Tom: Missing? Otto: Yeah but it's so weird. There's no sign of forced entry, no signs of any escape, nothing. It's like it just vanished. Tom: You sure you didn't put it in storage or something? Otto: I'm sure Tom, I think someone's taken it. Tom: Well, we'll keep an eye out for it Otto. If we find it, we'll tell you. Otto: Got it. Thanks Bridger. Tom: You're welcome Octavius. It's the least I can do for what you did for me. (Tom hangs up) Alex: What was that? Tom: Apparently one of Otto's cyborg bodies went missing somehow. Erin: Huh? Tom: No signs of entry or escape. It's like it vanished or something. ???: Oh no. It didn't vanish. (The heroes watch as a cyborg walks out from the back door and into the living room) ???: It has simply...evolved. Izuku: What the...? Denki: Hey, that must be the cyborg! ???: Perceptive ones aren't you? Heh, you're nothing like The Protectors of old. Alex: Protectors? Erin: That was dad's old group. ???: What, has no one told you about me? Has history simply forgotten about my presence? Momo: Who are you? ???: In days of old, humans called me by my old name, The Alpha A.I. Alex: The Alpha A.I....? ???: But now....You heroes can call me...Ultron. Erin: Ultron? Tom: Well then "Ultron", why are you here? Izuku: And why did you take that cyborg? Ultron: You see heroes, for years now I've been trapped in my own mind, alone and left with my own thoughts. I was designed by the remnants of the SDF as a peacekeeper, but now I see that peace cannot be achieved with all you heroes running around. Alex: Huh? Erin: We're the most worthy candidates to help the Omniverse, how are we a problem? Ultron: No, how could you be worthy? You're all killers. Alex: Killers? Ultron: You don't understand it yet do you? You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to....evolve. And that's why I'm here, I'm on mission. Tom: What mission? (Ultron looks over at the heroes) Ultron: Peace of our time. (Three more cyborgs step out next to Ultron.) Tom: WHAT?! Alex: I thought you said it was one suit! Tom: That's what he said! Ultron: Maybe Octavius lost more than he thought. Now then...Let's take this outside shall we? (Ultron fires a beam of energy from the suit's hand, hitting Tom and making him fly through the wall as Ultron follows after him) Tom: Bastard! Ultron: I could say the same about you Bridger. Alex: Tom! Erin: Hold on we're coming! (The other heroes run outside where they're stopped by the other cyborgs) Suit #1: Sorry kids. Suit #2: This is just business. Erin: Not very good business that's for sure. Suit #1: You'll understand soon enough. (The suits arm themselves with built-in weapon systems as the heroes rush in and attack before the suits fly up into the air with thrusters) Ultron: Looks like your friends are a little busy. Tom: Shut up! (Tom hits Ultron's suit with lightning, knocking him back) Tom: You're nothing but a relic Alpha! Ultron: It's not Alpha anymore boy. (Ultron stands back up before he rushes toward Tom and kicks him away) Ultron: Weak. Tom: Could say the same about you! (Tom blasts Ultron with a constant stream of lightning, overwhelming his systems and causes him to stumble back) Ultron: Well, you're definitely strong. Tom: You know it. Ultron: It is clear that I cannot win this fight. (Ultron flies up with his thrusters) Ultron: I'll be leaving you all for now. But remember that this is only the start of our war children. (The other suits join Ultron as they fly off. The heroes then run up to Tom) Alex: Tom you okay? Tom: Yeah. What the hell was that? Erin: Not sure. But at least we found out what happened to Otto's bodies. Tom: I gotta contact him about this. He needs to know. Izuku: That's a good idea. Alex: Great, first we have The League, The Marked Ones, now we got a bunch of protesters and an evil A.I. This is going very well for us. Omega: Is that sarcasm? Alex: Yes it is. Tom: Come on, let's get this to Otto. (The heroes head back into the house as Ian repairs the damage to the wall. Tom then takes out his phone and contacts Otto) Tom: Hey uh Otto? Otto: Yes what is it? Did you find the body? Tom: Yeah we did, and it's more than one. Otto: What?! Tom: These bodies have been possessed by what appears to be an evil A.I. It's calling itself Ultron. Otto: Ultron? Tom: You might want to disable your other remaining bodies. If this thing's spreading to automated machines, it could try to come back for your remaining suits. Otto: You got it. I'll get started right away. Tom: Good. Be careful doc. Otto: I will. (Otto hangs up as Tom puts his phone away) Tom: Well, this is definitely interesting. Alex: So the time has come for us all to take action then. Erin: If this Ultron guy can control technology, what kind of damage do you think he can do if he gets access to something he's not supposed to? Tom: Whatever it is, it can't be good. We need to find him before it's too late. Izuku: Good idea. Alex: Where could he be heading though? Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts